The goals for the Tissue Culture and Monoclonal Antibody (TCMA) Laboratory remain as outlined in the original proposal for this Core facility: 1. To maintain a cost-effective centralized facility where cell culture and monoclonal antibody/hybridoma-related activities can be performed by and for investigators at the lawrence and the Medical Center settings of the MRDDRG. 2. To assist investigators in the growth and maintenance of primary cell cultures and cell lines used in a variety of molecular and cellular studies. 3. To carry out generation and characterization of monoclonal antibodies for MRDDRC investigators and maintain hybridoma cell lines for the investigators whose research programs require a consistent supply of antibodies. 4. To provide fluorescence activated flow cytometry capabilities for analysis of specific cell phenotypes and the effects of various experimental treatments.